captured ME hopelessly
by QuinntanaEpiphany
Summary: Isabella Swan and Skilar Johnson just moved to Forks, Washington. . . After meeting the Cullens everything starts to change. Bella/Rosalie Alice/OC Jane/Emmet Jasper/Edward Carlisle/Esme Esme/? Femslah, AU -QE I'll be back to revising
1. Where the show starts

**A/N: This is my first time ever writing on here so I could use a little help along the way well on to the show I goes**

**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie Ski/Alice Jasper/Edward Emment/Jane**

* * *

The strange dreadful clouds loomed over Forks, Washington as Ski and I step out of Charlie's police cruiser. You see me and my best friend Ski used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom Renee. That was until she got married to Phil a major league baseball player for the Texas Rangers, and me and Ski being the good girls we are cough cough decided to let her travel with him while we moved in with my dad in Forks. So here we are standing in front of the house that hadn't changed since I was nine. I'm sure you're all wondering why my best friend lives with me but that's a story for later on. Charlie hasn't changed much either, he's still the shy and bashful man I always remembered him to be.

My blonde headed friend pulled me out of my thoughts as she grabbed my hand and lead me inside the house behind Charlie. He led us up stairs to our new room and I was pretty shocked at what I saw. Charlie had completely redone the room. The walls were now a deep royal blue color with pictures of me and Ski and posters of our favorite bands and singers lined the walls. I'm guessing that my mom had sent up stuff from our room at the last minute. There was a black metal bunk bed on one side of the room. The top bunk had a black and white skull bed cover on it with different shades of blue throw pillows on it. That will most defiantly be Ski's bunk considering she dressed a couple of steps down from emo just a little more fashionably of course. The bottom bunk had a black bed cover with a blue Nike's check right in the middle of it and it had white and blue throw pillows on it. Damn Charlie must really know us or he's been talking to Renee a little too much the rest of the room had two desks one white one black both with new computers sitting on top of them, and other little knick knacks from our old room filled up the rest of the room.

"So Bells and Ski do you like your new room" Charlie asked us snapping me out of my views on the room.

"Omgess yes it's to perfect you did an amazing job this is so perfect isn't that right Belly – kens" Ski squeaked being the first one to answer while looking as me.

"You did a damn good job Charlie" I replied simply while giving him a hug. Charlie blushed I guess he's still not use to me yet or he's not use to compliments.

Charlie let go of me while telling us he'd give us some time to get settled in and that he was ordering pizza for dinner. As he was walking out Ski yelled that she wanted cheese pizza then turned to me with the biggest grin I've ever seen in existence plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at her while she started rambling on about how cool our room was compared to our last one. Me and Ski made idle chit chat while we unpacked our clothes and waited for Charlie to call us to dinner. The pizza was taking a little longer than expected so Ski and I went to watch TV. Well more like she watched TV considering she stole the remote from me and changed it to Project Runway. Half way through the show the pizza dude finally showed the hell up I was starving. Dinner was uneventful, and soon we were back in our room ready to go to sleep. As I was in deep thought Ski spoke up.

"Sooo Bells do you think Fork will have any cute girls. I mean sure I just broke up with Brooke but I think it's about time I started looking right, and of course you haven't dated anyone serious since that bitch you call an ex-girlf….." She started but I soon cut her off.

"O come Ski-Ski play nice Passion was not that bad, and I sure as hell hope there will be cute girls at Fork High or I just might go insane." I replied

Before she replied I can just picture her rolling her eyes at me for the Passion comment. I heard her softly reply that she had a good feeling about tomorrow. She soon drifted off to sleep right after that, she has always has been able to fall asleep fast and peacefully.

I laid awake a few minutes longer before falling asleep into a deep dreamless sleep with thoughts of what Fork High just might hold.

* * *

**So there you have it**

**all loves and rainbows ~ QE**


	2. Forks High Part 1

**A/N: Well I couldn't stay gone for long so here let's let the story roll. Also I don't own the characters and all that baloney it all belong to Meyers so yeah**

* * *

I'm woken up the next morning to Lil Wayne's How to Love. "Please go to sleep Lil Wayne I'm not ready to get up yet" I say still half asleep I hear Ski cracking up on the top bunk. As you see I don't think to clearly when I have sleep in my system. Ski jumps down from the top bed and yanks the covers of me, the sudden coldness makes my urge to pee hella bad. So I get up and run to the bathroom in our room. Shit I had to pee, after that I take my shower and get ready for school, Ski gets ready in the hall bathroom. Once we're done we both look over each other's outfits. I'm wearing a cotton letterman's jacket with white sleeves and the other part is black with a white "A" on it. Underneath the jacket I have on a red, black, and white plaid t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. I paired it with skin tight blue skinnies, my white Nike's, and a white flat bill Nike's hat. My hair is wavy because I sure as hell couldn't straiten it with Fork's favorite type of weather. Ski looks me up and down and when I look into her think lined blue sapphire eyes all I saw was pure lust. Me and Ski tried a relationship don't get me wrong she's was just too good to pass up, but long story short where just better as bestes best friends.

"Good job Bells you look fuckable but your swag is still intact, two incredibly adorable thumbs up" she replied still admiring my outfit.

Now it was my turn to give her a glance over and let me just say I would fuck her here and now if we didn't have to go to school and if Charlie wasn't down the hall. Ski's choice of attire consisted of a white men's bottom down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She accented the shirt with a black studded belt underneath her boob rejoin. Lol stay focused Bella she had on a lacey tank underneath and she had on skin tight red jeans. She paired it with a pair of black heels, and last but not lest she had on her signature black rhinestone skull headband. With her hair straight as always, I never knew how she got her hair to remain straight even with humid weather.

"Damn Ski do we always have to end up matching" I replied to her sarcastically before she knocked my hat off for the comment and for the gawking.

"Well by the way you're staring at me I'm a take that as an I look damn good, and secondly bitch please you know you just want to look like me." Ski said before smacking my ass and running off to go get breakfast. I shook my head as I followed in behind her. When I got to the kitchen Charlie was reading the newspaper while Ski was fixing me and her a cup of coffee. She sat the cup in front of me just as Charlie started to tell us something.

"So kiddos I'm pretty sure you don't want your good old pops to be driving you around so Renee and I pitched in to get yall two a little transportation , also you two better hurry up and get going wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school now would you." He said while looking at us.

"I don't know about Bells but I not very keen on being late she's the problem child after all" I shook my head grabbed her arm and the keys to our car before heading outside. Now I'm not a car girl but our car was pretty nice. It was a white Jeep but it didn't have that typical Jeep look to it was rather girly in fact.

"Damn Charlie just keeps on surprising me" I state to know one in particular.

"Well lets be on our way." I said while slipping into the driver's side.

When we arrived at Fork's High all eyes were on us as we drove and parked in the parking lot. I noticed our car was on the nicer side compared to the rest of the other cars well not all I did spot a silver Volvo soccer momma car or not it was still nice. There was also a red convertible Mercedes parked next to it, now who ever drives that car gotta be hella sexy I taught as I got out of the car. Eyes were most definitely on Ski and I as we got out of the car and headed to the front desk. I leaned over to Ski and whispered in her ear.

"I mean I know we fine and all but do they gotta look at us like we stepped off the runway I mean damn." Right as I finished this I ran right smack dab into something cold and hard. When I look up I realized it was more like someone. I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me though. There stood a girl about 5'10 with blonde beautiful hair with curls that went on for ages. She had a body that screamed model and topaz eyes that you could get lost in for ages. Her outfit also hung tightly in all the right places. She had a slightly bitchy but yet amused smirk on her face as she looked down at me. Ski was quick to help me up.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying much attention to where I was goin." I replied quietly. She simply looked at me before bending over and picking up my hat setting it on top of my head. Then she replied seductively into my ear.

"You better be glad it looks like you just stepped off the runway our you'd would have had to face the raft of Rosalie Hale, Isabella." The she did she kissed my check before strutting off swaying her hips teasingly. I blushed madly at the fact that she had heard what I said and as the kiss that was still fresh and hot on my cheek.

I then looked at Ski and said dreamingly. "I Isabella Marie Swan am now and forever will be pussy whipped."

Skis proceed to giggled while she leaded me to the front desk to get schedules for a one Miss Bella Swan and Ski Johnson. We looked over our schedules to saw that we did not share any morning class but we had all afternoon classes and lunch together. Me and Ski said our good byes before heading to class first period I had Art, but it passed in a blur while I thought about a certain Miss Hale. I do vaguely remember a girl named Jessica talking my ear off though. Next I had History it was rather easy considering I had done the work before in Phoenix. Third period was agenizing it was math and I'm no math genius so I had to actually pay attention to the lesson but apparently the boy who sat next to me had other plans. His name was Mike and his only concern was that he flirts endlessly with me. I signed heavily before turning to him, and telling him nicely as I can to shut the fuck up. He looked at me like I had just told him he had won the lottery before he continued to chew my ear of. I then heard a quiet chuckle before I looked back and saw an empty seat next to a curly head brunette with glasses she seemed rather shy and sweet. So I raised my hand and in a sickly sweet voice as the teacher dude if I could sit next to her so I could actually hear the lesson. He said yes and scolded Mike for talking in class. As I sat next to her she extended her hand and told me her name was Angela Weber.

"Bella Swan new chick." I replied kindly

She chuckled before saying "O I know it's not every day that Forks gets new students, and I should let you get back to focusing on the lesson but I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends as lunch hour today."

"That's kind of you but let me see what Ski has planned and I'll let you know. O and by the way you're not bothering me. I simply got tired of being hit on." I said as she shook her head.

"Well that's Mike for you and is Ski your sister because yall look nothing alike." She asked kindly

"No she's not she my best friend some stuff went down after we dated and she started living with me." I said slowly

"O are bother yall gay and are you both still dating because I saw what happened in the hall with Rosalie and she didn't look very bothered by it." She asked timidly

"We both like girls yes and no were aren't dating anymore were just best friends, and can you tell me anything about Rosalie." I asked

She shook her head at the first two then replied to the last part. "We'll she not dating anyone if that's what you wanted to know. She also has five siblings, her twin brother Jasper. Who looks like he's in pain. Then there's Edward and he looks like he has permanent sex hair he's dating Jasper. Then you hav…"

"Wait I thought you said they were siblings." I rudely interrupted while we were gathering up our belongings to go back to the main building for lunch.

"They are but their adopted." She stated I shook my head and told her to continue.

"Then you have Emmett he looks like a giant teddy bear and he's dating Jane. She's blonde and a little taller than Alice. She looks like a pixie with sort black inky hair and she's single to." Right as she finished we walked into the lunchroom Ski was waving me over to a table where she sat next to a short haired pixie my guess being Alice from Angela's description.

"We I'm glad she's single because it looks like Ski has taken a liking to her see you later Angela." I said giving her a light hug she said bye and walked over to her table while I went to sit at the only empty sit at the table which just so happened to be in between Ski and Rosalie. I said hello well taking my seat and stealing one of Rosalie's fries she giggled at this then gave the rest to me and Ski. Alice then turned to me and was about to introduce everyone before I asked her to let me guess. She shook her head and told me to go for it.

"Well the pained blonde has to be Jasper also the famous twin of a beautiful Ms. Hale." I said looking between the Jasper and Rosalie, Jasper chuckled deeply before replying.

"Yes ma'am that would be me it's a pleasure to meet ya." Damn I'm gay but that southern drawl sure the hell did get me hot and bather. I heard another deep chuckled and looked I found it came from the one and only Mr. Sex Hair.

"Hey it's not very nice to laugh at people mister I have permanent sex hair a.k.a Edward Cullen." Emmett's booming laughter could be heard though the whole lunchroom when I let that one slip. I think the other kids were mad at the fact that the new kids got to sit with the Cullen's but damn them because I'm having a good time well that was until Ski slapped me on the arm and told me to play nice. I guessed the rest of the Cullen's families names right before leaning back and watching everyone slip into easy conversation. I looked over to Alice and Ski to see that they were both flirting with each other endlessly. Why don't they just get a room and fuck already I thought just as a hand started to creep its way up my inner thigh. I looked over at Rosalie and found that she had a bored expression on her face put was definitely enjoying herself. Well she knows what she wants and when she wants it, I thought.

"Enjoying yourself there I whispered in her ear." She looked at me before ranking her fingers and nails a little higher up.

"I would say so myself you're very warm." She purred in my ear. I got a whiff of her and I was meet with the most incredible smell I've every smelled. She smelled like chocolate covered strawberries with a hint of that new car smell that I loved so much. I breathed in heavily before replying.

"Damn you smell good." She laughed at how deeply I was breathing before asking for my number. That's right about the time Ski cut in.

"You don't have her number yet Belly-kens your losing your grip I mean I already got this one's number." She said smirking devilishly at Alice. The pixie giggled it kind of reminded me of bells, while Emmett laughed at my nickname given by the one and only Ski Johnson.

"Well I would have it if u hadn't interrupted me now wouldn't I." I said a little aggravated that she had cut in. She replied mockingly that I was still losing my touch before she turned to start talking with Alice and Jane again.

I felt something being tucked in my bra right as the lunch bell sounded ending lunch time. I looked up to see the rest of the table heading to class. Alice and Ski's arms linked together, I simply shook my head at the cuteness factor they had. Then I reached in my bra to get what was been tucked into it while gather up my shit for next period. I looked down as the culprit and found it to be a napkin. It neatly and simply read

_(978-567-0912)_

_Xoxo Miss Hale ;)_

I laughed as i walked to English 2 it hasn't even been a full day at Forks High but I'm already starting to love it.

* * *

**A/N: well there's the second chapter hoped you people liked it till next time**

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	3. Forks High Part 2

**A/N: Ok so I tried to stay away but here I am disclaimer is in Ch., 2 lets press forward**

* * *

I made it to English on time with the help of Lauren she was of those like girls, but hey when you need help, you'll take it wherever you could find it. I could tell right away that English was going to be rather easy, because they were doing Macbeth and we did that first semester in Phoenix. I then decided this was the perfect time to text Rose.

**isaBELLA**: I'm bored entertain me!

**Ms. Hale**: Why the hell should I entertain u I think it should be the other way around. Don't ya think ;)?

**isaBELLA**: smh, O so now u wanna play hard 2 get,

**Ms. Hale**: Izzy I'm all about the head games ;) I thought u knew this already

This girl is going to be the death of me, I thought. I was pulled back into class when I heard Mrs tell us that we had to find a partner for our Macbeth project. I looked back to see Ski winking at me, her way of telling me that we were partnered up. Mrs. Lovett told us that we would be seated by our partners for the rest of the year. So it was a win-win for me Ski and me.

"Hey my little mini bitch." Ski remarked as she skipped over to her seat by me.

"Please you know that's the other way around, don't play Miss Blonde with me." I joked while leaning my head on Ski's shoulder.

"I know we just met Alice and Rosalie, but I was wondering. Do you think we should ask them to the movies? I mean it is Friday and we never sit at home alone on Friday nights." Ski wondered aloud also changing the topic. Typical Ski I thought.

"Sounds good to me, let's ask them after class." I replied.

We found the girls after class, and they both agreed happily to the plans. But Rose wanted her and me to ride their alone to we were taking her car while Ski and Alice took the Jeep. The rest of the school day seemed to pass in a blur. Athletics was fun though I played 3 on 3 and the odds where in our favor. We won 15 to 8; it was a good game all and all. Ski and I quickly changed and met the girls at our respected cars. Remember when I said the owner of the red Mercedes had to be hella fine to be driving that, well I was met with the site of a stunning Rosalie leaning up against the hood of said car. She had taken off her grey designer jacket. So she now stood in a plan white tank with skin tight faded designer jeans, and black fuck me heels. Damn what a site I thought or at least I thought I did, because just then Rose busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Well you're not a bad site either." She said in between giggles. I blushed like crazy before replying.

"Yeah yeah yeah well what you're wearing just so happens to be a tad bit distracting, so you can't blame a girl for looking." I said looking her up and down.

"Get in, let's be on our way. I think Ski is letting Alice drive and she a little speed demon so we better get going." She said snapping me out of my gawking.

"What about your siblings, how are they getting home because I'm pretty sure Em can't fit in Edward's soccer mom car?" I questioned while getting in the car.

"I called my mom Esme and told her about the plans; she's going to be picking them up in Jasper's truck." She answered while smirking.

The rest of the ride to Port Angles was filled with a confortable silence. When we arrived at the movies Alice was dead set on her and Ski seeing some movie called Sparkle. I could tell Ski was not pleased at the least, but it looked like Alice had turned on her charm so Ski reluctantly agreed. Rose on the other hand was not having it so she picked some movie called Possession or something like that. It was a scary movie about some little girl I think. As we made our way into the theater I stopped to get me some Twizzlers and a Coke, Rose said she was on a special diet so she couldn't get anything. At the counter stood a girl that looked to be about 15 she was practically drooling at the site of me. Rose was starting to get a little upset, so I quickly paid for my stuff and we headed into the movie. I didn't get to watch the movie at first though because Rose had other ideas.

First she started by lifting up the arm thing in between our seat up so she could snuggle into my side. I thought I would have ended at that but then in the next moment I felt Rose's cold hands underneath my shirt tracing patterns on my stomach. My breath hitched at the action and at the sudden change in temperature; I always had a thing about people playing with my stomach, and she was doing a damn good job. I turned and looked at her to find her starting straight back at me. I slowly began to lean in just imagining what her lips tasted like. It looked like she was about to pull away but she then quickly closed the distance. Her lips feel like cold marble, yet still soft and subtle. She tasted just like she smelled and I quickly knew this was the best kiss I've had since Passion, hell maybe even better than Passion. She was the first to pull away sweetly looking me in my eyes and turning back to watch the movie.

The movie was ok a few changes would have made it better. Charlie called right after telling us he had visitors and he wanted us to meet them tonight. So the girls left in Rosalie's car and we left in ours, but not before Rose have me a peck on the lips and Alice gave Ski a peck on the check. Me and Ski headed back after that; with me driving. Ski talked about how sweet and goofy Alice was and how she wanted to spend more time with her. She asked how things went with Rosie and I had this goofy grin on my face just at the mention of her name. We arrived in Forks at a little before 8, there was an old school Chevy truck parked in the drive along with the cruiser.

"Char-Char we're home." Ski called out.

"In here girls." Charlie said from the kitchen.

"Girls?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Yeap girls." Charlie replied simply as me and Ski walked into the kitchen. There was an older man in a wheel chair. A boy who looked to be younger than he appeared and a very cute girl all sitting around the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure if you remember Bella put this is Billy Black and his son Jacob, and his daughter Leah you use to play with them when you were younger." He said looking at me.

"Sorry I don't put it's a pleasure to meet you again this is my best friend Ski." I replied still taking in the different faces. Ski did a simple wave to everyone in the room.

"Billy made fish fry for dinner so I hope you two haven't eaten yet." Charlie asked.

"Nope we didn't." Ski answered. Dinner was quiet filled with things like how our day at school went, to how Renee was doing. After dinner Charlie and Billy went to watch the game; leaving me, Ski, Leah, and Jacob to ourselves in the kitchen.

"So what have you two been up too?" Asked Leah.

"O well we went to the movies with Rosalie and Alice in Port Angeles after school today." I said.

"Wait your hanging with the Cullen's." Jake spoke up.

"Yeap, is there a problem." I countered back rudely. Both Ski and Charlie told me to behave. What am I some dog I thought.

"Actually he does I have no clue why but Jake and my Dad hate the Cullen's they just do." Leah replied quietly.

"We don't like them because they can't be trusted, and you shouldn't trust them either Bells." Jake looked at me hopelessly.

"Well I don't care if you don't trust them they've given me no reason to not trust them." I said calmly.

"Come on Bells you and Ski should be should be hanging with me and Sam down at the res." He said liked the owned us.

Ski decided to step in then. "I hope that's not supposed to be a set up because you're barking up the wrong tree there. Me and Belly both enjoy our female friends." She said.

"Wait your gay." Leah asked shyly.

"Yeap." Ski and I replied. It looked like she wanted to ask us something but I think she was to afraid of how Jake would react.

Jake got up and stormed out. God I'm glad he's gone.

"Well we pissed him off." Ski said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So Leah do you have a problem with us being gay." I asked looking her up and down.

"No! I don't I was actually wondering, if you knew a girl at your school named Angela. I met her down at La Push's beach and I've been wondering about her ever since." She asked hopefully.

"She's in my math class. She's very sweet and from what I heard from Lauren. She tends to swing both ways." I said looking at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked

"I have no reason to lie." I replied.

"Well then next time you she here could you give her my number. "She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Replied Ski who's been strangely quiet.

"Thanks; I think it time for me to go. I really appreciate what you two are doing for me see you later." She said handing me her number.

After they left Ski quickly pulled me up to our bedroom. I slipped the number in my backpack so I wouldn't lose it

"Belly your eyes are almost the same color as mine." She said shoving a mirror in my face. I looked into the mirror to find out the she wasn't lying. My once brown pools were now a striking light sapphire.

"O my god." I said still not believing the image staring back at me. I looked as Ski and we were both at a loss for words.

"We'll do some research tomorrow; let's just get some rest it's been a long day." She said groggily.

"You're right let's get some rest." I said.

My phone buzzed snapping me out of thoughts about what was going on about me and my eyes.

**Ms. Hale**: Goodnight Izzy ;)

**isaBELLA**: goodnight baby sweet dreams

**Ms. Hale**: you called me baby… I like it

**isaBELLA**: I'm glad u do bye bye : )

**Ms. Hale**: Bye ;)

I went to sleep with a few things on mind. Like how was I going to explain my eyes to everyone? What's was happening to me? And if a certain blonde head beauty would could accept these new changes. Little did I know this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go my good peeps it was fun to right**

**All love and rainbows `~ QE**


	4. OMG she's a

**A/N: Ok so I tried to stay away but here I am disclaimer is in Ch., 2 let's caught up with Bella and Ski I'm going at take a swing at Rosalie so bear with me….**

* * *

**Bella P.o.V**

Forks had been surprisingly great this past month. Ski came up empty handed on the eyes situation she had a few idea's but nothing was concrete. So we just ended up telling everyone that I order contacts. I could tell that Rose didn't believe what we were telling everyone but she didn't question it maybe because she had a secret of her own. But I wasn't one to talk on keeping secrets. I had started to notice more changes and this time it wasn't just me; Ski was changing too. We both had become increasingly more toned, and didn't have to eat and sleep as much either. We both had noticed a painful burn in our backs more and more, but still we came up empty handed (or so I thought).

"Babe; are you even paying attention to me." My blonde headed girlfriend asked me; and yes trust me you heard right. I called Rose my girlfriend. After about two weeks I had grown a pair; and asked her out officially. She agreed saying I was the finest piece of ass to walk the halls of Forks High well except for her of course; so naturally she had to have me. I knew this was her way of telling me she cared for me she was just too hesitant to tell me. But hey you had to love her for her originality and sass.

"Isabella Marie Swan answer me now." She said angrily in my ear. Damn I had been zoning out all day.

"Sorry baby I'm just in my feelings right now; I didn't mean to ignore you." I said while leaning up against the back of her bed giving her my puppy dog eyes. God I love this bed, I thought. You see we tended to spend a lot of time at the Cullen's house considering the fact that me and Ski had yet to come out to Charlie. We're both pretty positive that he knows; but he just chooses not to bring it up.

"Well just don't do it again ok." She whispered in my ear. But I faintly heard her as my whole world faded to black; desperate to hang on to any traces of her voice.

**Rosalie P.o.V.**

"Bella baby what's wrong." My voice was going in and out as I looked at my now passed out girlfriend.

"CARLISLE" I yelled placing her gently down on my bed, she was starting to grow really cold. Just as I was about to stand to look for Carlisle my 'dad' came into the room.

"What's wrong why are you yelling?"

"It's Bella she won't answer, and she's freezing." I replied, as he rushed over to check on her.

"She appears to be stable, yet she's unable to respond to any thing." His voice held a lot of curiosity in it. He then went on to ask "Has she complied about any sort of pains? Has anything besides her eyes changed or appeared unordinary."

"Both her and Ski have been complaining about their backs'." Alice said as she appeared at of nowhere. I had grown us to her quiet and graceful movements so it didn't surprise me when she appeared.

"Where's ski?" I question, angry that she had known of my mate's pains and I hadn't.

"She's appears to be in the same shape but she's not freezing she's burning up." She said you could see the pain in her eyes as she described her mates' new found condition.

"Rose…." I turned hastily and looked at my freezing mate. Seeing her in so much pain was starting to break my undead heart.

I turned and looked as Carlisle "Please help her; does your gift say something is wrong."

"Rose I'm sorry even with my gift to be able to identify people's injuries and pains; I'm not seeing anything not even the burn in her back that Alice has mentioned."

"Let's go see if it's the same with Ski." He said while turning to Alice. As they left I ran to my closet to get gather extra blankets for Bella.

I had been sitting with Bella for about nine hours whispering sweet nothings in her ear hoping that she would wake up. "Please Isabella I've been looking for you for decades. I finally get you the girl of my dreams and fate threatens to take you away. Pull though Isabella; pull through for us my Bella."

As if hearing my plea Bella eyes started to flutter; and before I could comprehend what was happing.

Bella, My Bella was across the room staring at me with burning blue eyes. Nothing but lust, longing, and love came from these striking hues. But that is not what captured me no it wasn't close at all standing there in front of me was my Bella with stunning white blue wings.

"O my freaking god she's a damn angel." Leave it to Emmett to ruin a perfectly good dramatic moment. I thought shaking my head.

* * *

**A/N: Lolz gotta love you some Emmett well thz for reading hope to see you next time. Also I don't knw how to back a story long just yet so it might be fasted passed put I will do my best as to not give you whiplash **

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	5. OMG she's a 'FILLER'

**A/N: Don't own twilight this is rather short but I wanted to show you **

* * *

**Ski P. o. V.**

Thoughts of Bella's changing eyes were still in my mind. I had found a book on mythic logical creatures, but I had yet to go to Port Angeles to pick it up. I hope that this will at least give us some answers about all these changes and unanswered questions. The pain in my back was becoming unbearable; and I needed the pain to end now.

"Alice could you maybe... I don't know rub your hands up and down my back to soothe it." I looked at her pleadingly.

"Sure sweetie how long has it been hurting." She asked; while putting her hands underneath my shirt. I had to clear my mind of dirty thoughts before I could answer her.

"Ummm… I'm not sure Bells back has been hurting too." Her hands were so soothing they were starting to put me to sleep or so I thought; as the world faded black.

**Alice P. o. V.**

"CARLISLE." The yell came from Rosalie's room I'm guessing the same thing that was happing to Ski was happening to Bella. At least that what I thought but Rose said Bella was freezing were as my mate was burning up.

So many thought were going through my head as I sat back down and watched my burning mate. Like how the fact that Carlisle's gift worked on everyone but it didn't seem to work on these two. Why was my Ski burning up while Isabella was simply freezing? I thought. I had no clue how long I sat there in thought, but I briefly heard the flutter of eyelids. This simply gesture broke me out of any and all of my depressing thoughts.

"Ski baby are you ok." I asked. She shot up out of the bed at vampire speed. Before I could even figure out what was happening my Ski had captured me; captured me hopelessly. And how did she do this you may ask. Well standing in front of me was my Ski with fire burning in those sapphire eyes, and midnight black and blue wings coming out her back.

"Ski….." I said as I looked at my beautiful mate.

"O my freaking god she's a damn angel." Emmett's booming voice from Rose's room was the last thing I heard as my Ski's burning lips came crashing down on my cold ones.

* * *

**A/N: just a little filler from chapter four**

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	6. A Few Answers

**A/N: Don't own twilight Meyers does might be about a week before next update schools starting up so imma be really busy but let's get this show on a role**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

After Emmett's little remark a blinding white light filled the room with warmth and comfort. Everyone rushed into our room everyone but Ski and Alice that is I wonder what's holding them up. Right as I thought that; a being appeared out of nowhere standing in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully I was not sure it this person was safe or not.

"Where are my manners I am Victoria." Right as she said this the light started to go out; and standing before us was a goddess. She had flaming red curly hair that looked as if it couldn't be tamed. Her body was well built and she had white wings sticking out from behind her back. But what really made her beautiful was her eyes they were blue like mine's but in hers you could see specks of red. Her voice also held a level of great authority.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" Charlie asked snapping everyone his self-included out of their thoughts.

Victoria gathered in everyone's expiration's before answering the question. "Why should I tell you that? This is secret knowledge and only certain beings can know of our kind; and the information that I hold."

"You should tell us because it's my mate and me and my family will find out eventually." Rosalie snapped.

"Wait you are the young one's mate this has only happened once. It would explain why she turned so early; but I only see one where is the other?" She asked half addressing us and her racing mind.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Ski would you because I think her and Alice are a little busy at the moment if you know what I mean." Jane answered with an amused smirk on her face. I could really see why her and Emmett were mates they both tend to think like hormonal teenagers. Hell that's because they are I thought.

"WHAT! NO YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM." Victoria all but yelled at the top of her longs.

* * *

**Ski P. o. V.**

Right as I was about to give my little pixie the attention she so desperately wanted a very winged Bella came through the door.

"Ski don't."

"Bells as much as I would love a threesome it just Alice and Ski time right now; SO leave."

"Like hell I want a threesome I'd rather sleep with Emmett and Jane before I slept with ya'll two."

"Well the mood is ruined mind telling me what you're doing in my room Bella." Alice asked while covering her and Ski up. I snorted at that notion I had most defiantly seen Ski plenty of times before that.

"O right anyways Victoria told me to stop you two before you sealed the dead."

"Who the hell is Victoria and why is she worried about me and Alice's sex life."

"The hell if I know I'm just following orders."

"O so you're a dog now; always knew you were Bells."

"Very clever way of calling me a bitch; but you and pixie need to come down to the dining room so we can talk about this whole wings and Victoria thing."

"Well as much as you would enjoy seeing us naked; I don't think Carlisle and Esme would appreciate that so give us a moment to get dressed.

"That would be a sight for sore eyes but your right; see you two fairies laters." Bella said while softly closing the door.

"You two really enjoy picking on each other don't you?" My pixie asked; while throwing me a pair of grey sweats and a black tank.

"Yeap it's my favorite hobby."

"Well if it's your favorite hobby I'm sure you wouldn't mind we taking away that hobby we were just doing." Alice replied with an evil glit in her eyes.

"Ok third favorite hobby." I shook my head at how fast I answered I am most defiantly whipped even more so than Bella is towards Rosalie.

"What's first and second?"

"It's a tie between cuddling with you and fucking you."

"How romantic." Came a sarcastic reply. "But if you don't get you asses down here imma drag you and my sister down by force." Rose said sternly before replying rather sweetly. "Please."

"Coming, Coming. My guess is that that please came from Esme."

"Yes it did now please sit so she can start." Esme said sweetly

"Well as you all can tell these two are Angels, but it is more complex in their cases."

"How so." Carlisle asked.

"I will answer this question because it helps explain what they are, but please hold your questions." She then looked at Emmett before saying "And comments for the end."

Everyone nodded while Emmett had a sheepish look on his face.

"Well there are two different types of angles. Bella's and my wings are white because we are what we call pure angels or as the humans call us white winged angels. While this one has black wings because she is a dark angel." She said while looking at me.

"This is where it becomes complex. You see dark angels are ruled and dominated by their darker side and all they tend to care about is lust and power. That's were their mates come in; the dark one's mate can level her out but not completely the lust won't cloud her mind but the need to power over said mate and anyone else becomes urgent; like the bloodlust of a newborn vampire. But we have found out in one case that if a dark on has a soulmate and soulfriend then they really level out and can live a normal life. As vice versa for the pure one except instead the need for power is replaced by the need to help others."

I could tell Bella wanted to comment on the lust part of what she just said but she chose not to comment not knowing how Victoria would take to the interruption.

"This is harder to explain then I thought so you are free to ask questions." Victoria said.

"How did angels come into existence?" Carlisle asked always the curios one; I thought.

"Well no one knows. All I can tell you is that a selective few are chosen to take care of an evil that has threatened to mess up the balance between good and evil."

"Do you know of this threat ma'am?" Jasper asked speaking up for the first time.

"No I don't the threat only reveals themselves for the first time to the one that is selected, or in their case two." Victoria answered.

"And were does that leave you." Both mine and Bella's mates asked.

"Well I'm here to help them plan the best course of action…."

"Wait why are there two selected this time and you mentioned that it has happened once before." Esme asked.

"Yes my sweet you see the threat has to have threatened both the supernatural world and the mortal world for there to be two selected." She replied sweetly while looking at Esme. I'm pretty damn sure we all noticed that look she gave her but we chose not to address it, simply because there was a bigger matter at stake.

"Who were the other two selected and did they kick ass at beating up the evil dude." Emmett asked with a childlike glit in his eye.

"I'm not allowed to give out personal information on the selected but I can tell you that if the two had failed then you wouldn't be alive to this day." She said. Glancing at Emmett, but her eyes were still on Esme.

"Anyone more questions?" Victoria asked, finally prying her eyes away from Esme's longing ones.

"Well I have one." Alice asked.

"Well what is it little one."

"Why did you stop me and Ski from having sex?" Alice asked; while looking at me with darkened orbs.

"Well you see Bella and Ski and I must form a permanent bond before they are allowed to be with their mated one." She said

"Well how is this bond formed?" I asked.

"You're smart why don't you put to and to together."

Rose voice was laced with venom as she was the first one to speak up. "You better not be suggesting what I think your suggesting, because if so me and you are gonna have major issues."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this holds you till next time my peeps also some questions**

**How do you think the bond is formed?**

**And what's up with Victoria and Esme?**

**Alls I'm telling you to do is 'Think about it'**

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	7. A Few Answers cont

**A/N: You knw what Meyers own. Srry it's my first week of school so life has been a little hectic I'll try to update when I can though wellz on to the show **

**Also shout out to Blaise Night and thiree they were the closest to figuring out the bonding process and you all got the vic and esme thing right thx to all those who reviewed**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

It had taken me quite a while to calm down my Rosie. I mean I know Vic had pissed in her cool- aid and told her it was lemon flavored but damn. Anyways she was extremely upset about the bounding thing, but I guess that's just the nature of being a vampire. Did you notice that I called her a vamp? Wellz the only way for Vic to explain the bonding think was to tell us how vampires mate so thus I found out she was a vamp. I'm cool with it though I mean how can I complain considering the fact that I was a walking living angel; anyway on to the bond thing. It appeared that it was exactly the same concept except for a few differences. I'm sure you're all wondering about the process so let me give you the deets. Firstly vampires mate by a three bite mating ritual like thing, the first being a bite to tell everyone that him or her was off limits. The mark tended to be found at the back of the ear. The second bite was a joining bite to signify that they are now mates and forever joined, you can find this one on the neck. Thirdly and certainly my favorite is the third bite which shows that they are completely owned and that they are mated for life it tended to happen during sex. Which is why you can find this magical one near your personal regions; this is also why my Rosie is so upset. The bonding thing is a lot like the third bite except there's no sex. It also has to be done when the sun is at its highest point of the day, and you have to mix a special ink into the bite to show that it's not a mating bite.

"Well as much as I loathe you about having to be around my mate southern regions you still haven't really told us why we can't start the mating process." Rosie said with just the right amount of venom laced in her voice.

"Well you see if you start the process and I bite one of them during the process it can cause her to go crazy. You see she will be bonded to both of us and not just angelically bound to us more like romantically bound. Both of these bounds well eventually kill her because she will be dawn to both me and you and I won't be dawn to her. By me not being drawn to her it will fill like I rejected her and the bond will snap. When that bound snaps you and hers will start to waver because it will feel as if she loves me more then she loves you; so you would then eventually rejected her to causing your bond to snap. By both of us rejecting her and the bounds breaking her it will cause her to snap and became quite depressed to the point that she would want to end her life. So yes you see this is why you can't start to mate until the bond is formed and we all know that vampire bonds take weeks to complete." Victoria replied coolly ending her long rant not even acknowledging the venom in Rosalie's voice.

"O, has this happened before." Esme asked with nothing but pure longing leaking from her voice.

"Yes it has three times to be exact that is how use angels found out about what would happen, what was happened." She replied looking at Esme. I could tell she wanted to talk to Esme on the fact that they both had forgotten that the rest of the family was there. So I was glad of Rosalie's next statement.

"I know this must happen, but please give me and Bells some time alone. I really need to process what is going on or 'Vic' just might end up dead. So only bother us if it important, and when I said important the house better be burning down, or there's an intruder if not don't knock." Rose said sweetly while dragging me up to her room; hell who am I kidding it's more like 'our' room.

"Can I talk to you Vic" was the last thing I heard before I felt my back being pressed up against the door and Rose's soft lips being pressed up against my own. Damn I love this girl it thought right as she threw me down on our bed.

* * *

**Esme P. o. V. **

When Victoria took my hand I had to use every ounce of will power not to shudder, and there wasn't much left. I took a short glance at Carlisle and I instantly regretted it; his eyes were filled with pain and anger. But I didn't know what to do I haven't felt like this before not even with Carlisle and I loved him deeply. Shaking the regret out of my head, I followed Vic out the door.

We ran for about 10 minutes ending up by a small pond were Victoria took off her shoes and put her feet in the water she then patted the spot beside her signaling be to sit next to her. Once comfortable I looked into her blue and red eyes and got mixed into a sea of ice, fire, and pure desire**. (A/N: lol this might be corny but did I just rimmed.)**

"See that's it right there is what I want to talk to you about. Please tell me why you're invading my senses."

"It appears as if you are my true mate, I sorry if this upsets you."

"It doesn't but what is a true mate exactly."

"Well we are believed to have two mates a true mate and or a chosen mate to be exact. A chosen mate is a bond very much like you have with Carlisle. This tends to happen when a being has gone years without a mate and decides to pair up. Which is what you and Carlisle did I presume?"

I simply nodded my head for her to continue considering the fact that I didn't trust my voice very much right now her voice was just breathtaking.

"Then you have true mates or as Vamps usually call them 'soul mates'. It's very much like the way your children are paired up."

I shook my head in understanding then I remembered something else she had said. "What you said there were other bei…" was the last thing I got out before I felt her plump lips on mine.

"I'm sorry but I could wait any longer." she said dazzled when she came up for air.

"As you should be." Came the unexpected and angry and unwanted voice of my chosen mate.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's part 2 of a few answers, and if you have questions I will happily answer accordingly well until next time **

**p.s. all credited goes to another author for the kool- aid joke**

**All love and rainbows ~QE **


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: You knw what Meyers own.**

* * *

**Esme P. o. V.**

At these words Victoria let out a loud roar; which was strange considering the fact that she was an angel not a vampire.

"How dare you growl at me? " Carlisle said in a bitter voice before counting.

Now I will ask you kindly to get your hands of my mate and get off my land."

"Firstly I'm going nowhere I'm here to help Bella and Ski train….."

"Then why don't you do that instead of molesting my mate."

"She is no…"

"Carlisle my sweet." I said cutting of Vic; I could tell she was getting frustrated with being interrupted. But it was best I tell him rather than her.

"What is it honey." Carlisle replied in a slightly less bitter voice.

"You know I love you right?" I asked and waited for him to nod his head when he did I continued.

"Well even though I may love you. I truly don't believe I'm in love with you."

"Wait what do, you mean by that."

"Um well I love you as; well I love you in a friend slash mentor kind of way." I said getting start to the point.

"And I really do believe that you love me in the same way. You rarely kiss me and when you do it's a peck on the cheek. We haven't made love in ten years Carlisle!" My voice rose slightly at the end. I was still a human I but I would have blushed at sharing that information with everyone; I thought before going on.

"Please tell me Carlisle do you love me anymore or am I just something to show off to your buddies."

"Esme I" But his voice soon trailed of as soon as it had started.

"See Carlisle why can't we just agree that we don't love each other like that anymore. I sure your upset, but I think I belong with my angel; with my Vic. Please don't take this out on her she has done nothing wrong; and if you need me to leave I will kindly do so." I said summing up my rant.

"No… You don't have to do that. The kids love you and you're there mother; this is also your home. I will stay at the one in Denali till I deem myself fit to me around you again. There's no changing my mind so please don't ask Esme. I will still support you and the kids because you're my loved ones, but call me if an emergency appear. And lastly to sum up my rant so I don't sound like Alice."

We could hear a faint 'Hey' come from the house chuckling Carlisle turned to Victoria before continuing.

"Take care of her Victoria; but most importantly take care of my family. My girls just found their mates don't let anything horrible happen to them." Carlisle gave us on last look before sprinting into the woods, but little did he know that that certain request would be hard to carry out.

"You now I could have told him that in one sentence right." Vic said speaking up finally.

"O trust me I know; but I didn't want to start a fight."

Chuckling Vic got up and snaked her arms around my waist. As she leaned in she started to pepper kisses up my jaw before ending at my ear. "O but baby it would have gotten you so worked up." She purred.

* * *

**Bella's P. o. V.**

"Rosalie baby as much as I want too… I think we should stop."

"But I don't like to start things I can't finish, and as you can clearly see… I've already started." She replied seductively in my ear as she trialed kisses down my mid-section. It was becoming really hard to resist her expectually because I could just tell she knew how to work that tongue of hers'; but I all I could think about was the horrible things Vic talked about, and I just couldn't risk that.

"Baby we can't risk what Vic said. So please stop, for me please." I all but pleaded with her, she may have me whipped but I really had to resist her right now.

"Hummp fine but only because you said please." She replied giving me one final kiss.

"Thank you.

"So… how are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine Rosie, but more importantly how are you feeling about the whole Carlisle thing."

"Uh I'm fine I think. I mean I loved Carlisle and Esme together they always seemed like the model mates to me. But I've seen Esme become more and more depressed over the years, she may hide it well but I always could tell when she's down. So if Victoria brings back my loving mother that I use to see than I'm ok. But Vic but not hurt her." She all but growled at the end before counting.

"Now why you're asking about my dad don't you think you should at least call Charlie? I mean you and Ski have been m.i.a for about a day. I'm pretty sure he's worried sick."

"O my god you're right." I said panicking

"Here, now calm the hell down and call your father." She said handing me my phone

I rolled my eyes at her while waiting for Charlie to pick up the damn phone.

" BELLA where are you and Ski I've been worried sick, you told me you would be home around 11 p.m. it is now 1:15 p.m. the next day Isabella. You and Skílar need to come home NOW!"

"Dad chill out I'm we're over to Alice and Roses' house. We stared to feel really sick; So Carlisle wanted to monitor us just in case we got any worse. He thinks me and Ski might have gotten a mild case of food poising. So he made us stay over; we just woke up. We're sorry for not calling." I saw Rosalie shake her head at me for my lying but hey what was I suppose, to tell him the 'truth'?

"It's ok Bells just make sure to call next time ok."

"Ok Char."

"O and I need you girls to come home. Well more like you I kind of have a surprise here at the house for you."

"Ok we're on our way." I said hanging up.

"Aw but I don't want you to go baby." Rose said while leaving me kisses down my neck sucking slightly. I could always get lost at the feel of her cool, soft but firm lips; but right now I really needed to get home Charlie sounded urgent.

**Time Shift **

It took me and Ski a whole thirty minutes to separate from our mates; but we were now finally pulling up in our yard.

"I wonder what Char-Char wants." Ski asked getting out of the car.

"I have no earthly idea; but it sounded like it was urgent." I said as we walked through the door.

"CHAR-char we're home!"

"In the kitchen girls." Charlie called out.

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by a sight that I thought I'd left in Arizona. Never to be thought of again, but o how wrong I was.

My voice came out as a soft whisper as I stared to feel sick.

"Passion." Was the last thing I said as I bolted to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to put a chapter out there may not be the best but hey it's the best I could do. Also I didn't want Carlisle to react to harshly because I believe he is more mature than that. **

**Up Next: You'll find out about Bella and Passion's history **

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	9. Possible

**A/N: You knw what Meyers own. Thouhgt I'd put something out there before skool eats me alive.**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

"Bella wait please just listen to me." Passion called after me. I stop in my tracks at the sound of her voice cause old memories of her to resurface; and to way down on my heart. Taking a breath I turned around to face her taking her in. Her beautiful raven hair flowed down to her butt in silky waves; just seeing it reminded me of all the times I used to run my fingers through it as she told me of her day and how much she wished I could be with her every second of it. Her pouty lips were in a slit frown and all I could think about was smashing my lips down on hers like I had done so many times in the past; but what really had me anxious were her eyes. The emerald green orbs pierced into mine on the outside they appeared to be filled with innocence, but I knew what they truly held and that thought alone made me shutter.

"What are you doing here?" I finally answered.

"I came to see you my Izzy-Bear. I've missed you."

"Please don't call me that you lost that privilege. Now what's the real reason you're here." I asked again.

"I'm telling you the truth; look can we talk in private."

"She's not going anywhere private with you; so I suggest you leave." Ski replied for appearing in the upstairs hallways.

Passion gave her; her signature scowl before replying "One you're not her mother secondly she's not a baby she's knows how to talk for herself."

"O why aren't you funny but sadly your sarcasm is not needed her so let me show you the door."

"Look I didn't come here to talk to you I came here to talk to my girl; now if you would excuse me." Passion said turning back around to face me. Her emerald eyes borrowing into mine once again.

"OMGess she's totally not your girl last I checked she dumped your sorry ass.

"I am seriously two seconds away from going off if you don't leave us the fuck alone."

"Why should I if I do that you just going to run all over her like you normally do so I'm not going anywhere. But you for all I care can go straight to hell."

"I'm trying to get out of it but you won't let me talk to Bella alone. "

"Passion." I said finally speaking up. She turned around to look at me.

"I don't know why here you're here; but I, I just, I."

"Why don't I tell you first why I'm here I mean?"

I simply nodded my head for her to continue.

"Um I've been feeling weird and I well I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant and I haven't sleep with anyone since since me and you dated."

"I….. How is that possible?"

**Time Shift**

"I'm sorry to tell you Bella but it's quite possible." Victoria told us.

"Well can you tell me how it's possible?" I asked Vic.

"I will another time Bella but you have a very worried and slightly pissed mate to worry about." She gave me a once over before leaving me to go find Esme.

I turned to face my mate.

"I think we need to talk."

I nodded my head and followed her out the door. We ran for about a good five minutes before we ended up at a beautiful waterfall but I knew I wouldn't get a change to marvel at its beauty because Rose was growing impatient.

"So who's Passion" she asked as sweet as possible.

"Well she was my first love."

I took a breath before continuing. "I meet Passion at the beginning of my ninth grade year."

_Flashback _

_Ski and I made idle chit-chat while we waited for Ms. Hale to arrive. It was our second week of ninth grade and so far it had proved to be everything me and Ski had dreamed it to be. The girls were way more developed and mature. But the key thing was they were way less afraid to come out. Ski had been asked out twice this week while me only once. She was pretty but something told me to wait and the reason why had just walked in._

_She was beautiful with her raven hair and emerald eyes. You could tell she was nervous about being the new girl yet she had a certain confidence about her that much more appealing._

"_Ms. Montgomery why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Swan." Ms. Hale said finally arriving._

_She arrived at her seat and got her supplies ready for class. Once she was settled she turned to me with those mesmerizing deep green eyes._

"_Hi my name is Passion."_

_End of flashback_

"Me and Passion became friends quite fast, and soon started dating; but after a while of me finally saying I loved her her true colors started to shine throw.

Passion became very controlling she didn't want me hanging out with Ski anymore. She hated me looking, talking, or even sitting next to girls straight or not. But one occasion soon turned sour which lead to our break up. You see Ski had just been kicked out of her house because her parents found out she had 'gone against god ways'.

So I had offered her a place to stay; my mom said yes because she hated closed minded people. Anyways Passion found out and she blow up. The argument got so bad that she actually hit me. Once her hand collided with face I knew it was time to end the relationship. I told her to leave and that we would discuss it another time. After about a week from hiding from her I sucked up my courage and went to her house.

We made love one last time before we broke up for good; but Passion didn't just take no for an answer and I had to deal with her harassing me for about a three months before. Ski and I got shipped here."

"I really want to kill that bitch right now for what she did to you."

"Babe as much as I want you to; I don't think you can I mean she is carrying my baby."

"Don't remind me it's just another reason I'm jealous of her."

"You shouldn't because you have my soul not her she just a bad memory from the past; and one day when we figure everything out I hope we have a mini Rosalie running. Now come on lets head back to the house before Ski kills Passion." I said dragging a dazed Rosalie after me.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like that twist and Passion was introduced into the story because her or mini Bella will play a major part in the main plot of this story (hint hint the main plot is the fact that their angels and they have to deal with an evil force of nature.)**

**Next up: The angel bond will be made **

**Also I need some baby names so shoot some my way**

**All love and rainbows ~ QE **


	10. Catch Me

**A/N: Meyers own so no need to pick up tha phone. Also I realized Bella kind of changed I hope you're not too mad at me put I like writing her this way.**

* * *

**Rosalie P. o. V.**

I followed my Bella back to her house. I couldn't wait to give this Passion girl a piece of my mind, how dare she do this to her. After all that's happened to my girl in the last couple of days. I mean our lives have been pretty hectic on top of that she has to do the angel bond in two days; and I can tell she's starting to fill overwhelmed so imma have to give Passion a piece of my mind another time.

"Babe?"

"O sorry I'm just lost in thought what were you saying."

She rolled her as at me before replying. "I asked you if you wanted to spend the night. Ski's going to yours to spend time with Alice so I was wondering if you wanted to spend some alone time together."

"What about Passion?"

"She just left; she's staying at Rachel's."

"O ok; who's Rachel?"

"She's Jacob's older sis. Now answer my question and quit changing the subject."

"Of course I want to spend tha night baby." I answered her question pushing her gently up against her bed as I capture her lips. The kiss starts of needy but soon heads to slow and passionate. We break apart when her need to breathe becomes urgent. So I start to pepper kiss down her neck stopping at her collarbone nibbling softly. I hear a breathy moan as I began to suck on her pulse point. I'm sure I've left a mark as I moved to kiss her behind her ear. The whimper she lets out helps me realize I found her sweet spot. I feel her hands start to roam and mine does the same. I end up on her soft mounds, I gently start to massage them and she arches her back at the feeling. Her breathe starts to become uneven and I know it's time to stop so I pull away reluctantly. She looks up at me with pleading eyes asking me to continue. I simply smile a small smile and roll of her the feeling is being bitter sweet.

"Why'd you stop?"

"As much as I wanted it to continue I can't risk biting you. Now get up and get us something get, us something comfortable to wear." I told her in a fake demanding voice.

"Yes my mistress." She replied jokingly I shook my head at her goofiness. She threw me a pair of black Nike shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank. She had on something similar except her tank, was a boys white beater. We both crawled into bed with me being the small spoon her, the bigger one. I felt Bella kiss the side of my neck before she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

Me, and Rose longed around for the next two days. The only people we saw besides ourselves, was Charlie. We were we now headed to the Cullen's household; Vic had called and told us that the ink had arrived. I'm a little nervous about the whole thing but my Rosie spent the whole day relaxing me; so I think I'll be fine.

"Hello girls how was your break." Esme asked as we walked into the house. She held a radiant smile upon her face that could only be placed there by Victoria. I smiled at seeing her happiness before replying.

"It was great very relaxing."

"Can you tell us why it was o so relaxing Belly- Button." Emmett asked eyeing the red mark on my neck. I cursed in my head at my mate's constant need to leave marks to show she owned me. I couldn't wait till this angel bond thing is over so she could just go ahead and permanently mark me.

Shaking my head of my thoughts; I gave Emmett a death glare before turning back to Esme.

"Vic says to head right up she has everything set up." I gave my mate one final kiss before going to find the other two angels.

I reached what I'm guessing to be the guest bed room. The had three walls that was all glass the morning sun shinned through on my pale white skin giving it a natural glow. There was, candles all over the room all they were either black or white. There was also a glass bowl on the bedside table filled with a purplish color substance; I'm guessing this to be the ink. I took in both the angels' faces and they both held longing to be back in their mates' arms I'm sure mine held the same one. But we all knew what had to be done.

Victoria briefed us on what was going to happen. It took a while for us to get use to the idea but me and Ski where now lying in bed with only our t-shirts and panties on. I giggled remembering on of me and Ski favorite songs.

"Ladies are you ready" We both shook our heads. I turned to watch the clock a few minutes passed and soon the clock struck 12.

I felt a sharp pain around my southern area; I also faintly felt a cooling liquid directly on the sight of the pain before I passed out. This is when everything started to change lost in myself I soon realized the way I use to think was wrong. It was like everything that held evil suddenly became clear. Those that did wrong appear to me as enemies/ devils in my mind. Creatures I never knew existed were reviled, and a light that was always changing appeared around every being on this earth. I also could pin-point Ski's, Vic's, and Rosalie's exact location. But one thing threw me off it was as if I felt someone else's emotions mixed with my own; and at this very moment they felt safe, warm, and content. I didn't know who this person was but I was soon pulled out of my mind; by a soft pair of lips.

My eyes fluttered open to reveal my stunning mate looking down at me with loving eyes. The lights that surrounded her was a pure red color; and I guessing this means love; maybe Vic will explain to us later.

"Hey beautiful" A huge smile broke out across her face as she kissed me with so much love and care I thought I might explode. I pulled away when a felt my lungs started to burn. She told me of how she was worried and how it took Esme a full hour to get her out of the house so they could hunt. She then went on to tell me that Ski and I had been out for about five hours and that Ski was just now waking up. Esme called us down for dinner. When I tried to get up the area around the bite began to scream in pain and it cause me to fall; but my Rosie caught me before I could fall, and as she did I realized that she would always be there to catch me no if ands or buts about it.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know a horrible way to end the chapter, and it's pretty short but hey I'm sleepy so don't beat me up. Ok so I really need some good names to name mini Bella I'm hoping a good name will help me chose the gender of the baby. Right now I'm leaning towards Santana so thanks to whoever suggested it. Also whose emotions do you think Bella is feeling? **

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


	11. Passion vs Rosalie prequal

**A/N: Given credit to S. Meyers. This chapter is really short.**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

"Babe wake up"

"Leave me alone I'm sleepy."

"Come on babe it's time for school."

"No school just sleep- sleep." Right as these words left my tired mouth. I felt cold smooth hands creep up my thighs getting higher and higher; and right when these hands cupped my mound my eyes snapped open. I was greeted with topaz eyes and a lot of blonde hair.

"Finally…; you have 30 minutes baby. So get your white ass up and get dressed." Rosalie said as she got off of me. I rolled my eyes at the 'white ass' part considering that she was just as white as snow.

"Ok fine, fine I'm up." I said as I actually got up to find something to wear to school. Esme and Vic. had decided that it was time for us to go back to school; since Forks weird streak of sunshine was over. They also felt that since the bonding process was over we would be less tempted to ask on our angelic ways.

So here I was sitting in Rose's car as we headed to Forks High. As soon as we pulled out of my drive way a thought had accrued to me.

"So Rosalie... " Right as I said her full name her head snapped towards me. I just knew that she could tell I was nervous and slightly serious.

"What is it Bella?"

"Well I was wondering how we were going to act at school. You know as fair as relationship wise. I mean I'm totally fine if you don't want to define our relationship just yet to the public."

"Ok Bella babe stop right there; I love you and I'm not ashamed to admit that. Plus even if we I didn't want us to come out it would eventually. Because I can't stand the thought of someone asking out my Bella." She said as she pulled into Forks High.

I smiled as her possessiveness before pulling her in for a heated kiss; and right as things started to turn passionate. We were interrupted by a knock on the car window. We looked up to find it to be Sex Hair with an amused smirk on his face. We both signed heavily before getting out the car.

"What is it Edward?"

"Well Rosie I was just going to inform you that the bell is about to ring wouldn't want you two to be late."

Rosalie gave Edward an evil glare before grabbing my hand and leading the ways to class. But right as she did this the whole parking lot snapped their heads towards us. I gave Rose a skeptical look before whispering in her ear.

"Everyone's staring."

"Well, let em' stare." She replied.

We walked into the school and I could hear faint whispering; of how other felt about us. This new hearing was going to be hard to get use to.

"_OMGess that's so fucking hot."_

"_Gross."_

"_Did you hear Ski and Alice are together too."_

"_That's down right wrong."_

"_How come the new girls get the hottest girls at this school?" _

"_Why does the Cullen's get the new girls? I mean I thought I at least had a chance with Bella." _Everyone would have thought that little comment would have come from Mike. But I was shocked to hear it came from the one and only Jessica Stanley. I could tell Rose was a little upset about some of the comments, but hey at least no one had called us dykes yet.

"I'll see you at lunch." Rose said snapping me out of my thoughts with a kiss. It was simple but it helped calm both of our nerves a bit. She smiled and waved at me before we went our separate ways. Art was uneventful I found out I have a project do before Christmas break. Also Jessica didn't talk my ear off which was a great change. History was alright, but I was ready for math I hadn't talk to Angela in forever and she was really nice; plus I wanted to give her Leah's number.

"Hey how are you Angie?"

She smiled at the nickname before replying. "I'm doing great; but let's skip this boring talk and get to the real stuff. Like a certain Ms. Hale." I smiled at the mention of Rose's name I then decided that I was going to tease her with Leah's number I had yet to give to her."

"Well you see I don't think that's the good stuff. I would say the good stuff would be your little secret admire."

She blushed before looking at me with a very confused look. I decided to end her confusion.

I handed her Leah's number while explaining to her. "Well do you remember a girl named Leah Black down form the reservation." She blushed at the mention of Leah's name so I knew she remembered.

"Well she's wants to get to know you, and she asked me to give you her number."

"Really? I mean thanks, because I've had a crush on her since I met her. So I'm glad she returns my feelings." She said while looking dreamily at the number in her hands. She snapped out of it to ask me a question.

"So when did you and Rose happen."

"About a week and a half ago, she came over to see me while I was sick. And while she was helping me get better our feeling kind of shined through."

"Aw that was sweet of her I could picture her as the caring type for the ones she cares about."

"O she is; she's just a big softy at heart even though she hates to admit it." I said as the bell rung. We talked about what's been going on lately at school, as we walked to the lunch run. I gave her a hug before we parted ways.

As I was about to head to the Cullen's table a pain overcame me; but it wasn't my own at all no it was someone else's. And that warm and content feeling that they always had was slowly starting to go away. "Hey I'm going to get you for that softie comment." Rosalie said right as my phone run. I looked at her before answer the phone; failing to look at the caller i.d.

"Hello"

"Is this Bella?"

"Rachel?"

"Um yeah I need you to come to the hospital like right away something's wrong with mini Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it I just wanted to tell ya'll whose emotions Bella Bear was feeling; before the story goes any farther. Also this is more of a filler I going to strive and write the real chapter this weekend.**

**Up Next: Rose and Passion meet for the 1****st**** time**

**All love and rainbows ~QE**


	12. Passion vs Rosalie

**A/N: S. Meyers owns twilight not me, well here's that chapter I promised you.**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

Everything in my world grew quiet when those very words left Rachel's mouth. I might not give a rat's ass about Passion, but my child was a different matter.

"Bella are you there."

"Um yes, I'm on my way I'll see you in a few." I replied as I hung up.

"Rose can you take me to the hospital."

Rosa said sure before we headed to the office. We told the office I had to go to the office for a family emergency; and Rosalie was the only one who could drive me. We bent the truth a little; but for the most part it was true. I dashed out of the car as soon as Rosalie parked at the hospital.

"What room is Passion Montgomery in please?" I asked the receptionist.

"Are you related to Ms. Montgomery?"

I shook my head no.

"Well I'm sorry then you can't see her ma'am." I was about to protest when Rosalie spoke up.

"Can you please page Carlisle Cullen?" We had found out that Carlisle still worked at the hospital. Apparently Edward had 'over heard' a girl thinking about the visit she had with Dr. Cullen that night. We had heard he was still in the area but it wasn't confirmed till Edward told us. I was pretty shocked to found out the piece of information. I mean Denali to Fork was a pretty long commute. But I guess that really didn't matter if you were a vampire.

"Who's paging."

"Rosalie Hale."

"O; I'm sorry Ms. Hale I had no idea that was you. Let me page his now." As she was saying this she sent out a quick page to Carlisle.

"He say give him a minute."

We waited about five minutes before Carlisle appeared. I looked like he was in the middle of rounds.

"Well hello girls; what do I do you this visit." He said handing the receptionist the clip board he was writing on.

"Bella needs to get to Passion, and this woman won't let her."

"Ok, but who's Passion?"

"She's Bella's ex, but she is also caring Bella's child." He was shocked at the information he had received; but he quickly got us the information we needed.

As we approached Passion's room; I felt Rosalie start to get tensed more and more as we approached her room. I gave her one final squeeze before we walked in.

"Rachel what happened."

"I'll tell you in the hall she just went to sleep."

* * *

**Rosalie P. o. V.**

As Bella and Rachel left the room; I strolled over to Passion's bedside.

"I know your awake." I leaned down and whispered in her ear. My thoughts were confirmed as her heart rate monitor started to quicken.

"I'll scream if you lay a finger on me." Her voice was shaky but I could tell she meant the weak threat.

"O I plan to lay more than a finger on you now listen and listen closely. If one scream leaves you mouth then I will hurt every hair on that pretty little head of yours. Nod if you stand me." I whispered in her ear as I ghosted my hands around her throat. When she finally nodded I continued.

"So a little birdy told you that you use to lay your hands on my Bella. So I need you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck at this very instant." I said as my grip on her neck got even tighter.

"I'm sor…, I mean I'm having Bella's baby so you can't hurt me." She quickly corrected herself to seem as if I wasn't intimidating her; but I could tell I was by the way her heart was beating.

"That's just a technicality sweetheart; I can still hurt you without hurting mini Bella." I replied my grip even tighter.

"Now enough with these games you listen and listen good. You hurt Bella greatly and I've fix finally fixed her. So I want let you hurt her again; just because you're pregnant with her baby. You will not hang it over her head to get around me either. This is my first and final warning you step out of line and I won't hesitate to attack." I gave her neck one final squeeze before removing my hand. Right as I was done with her two doctors came in the room with Bella and Rachel.

"Are you ok you're breathing hard Ms. Montgomery?" She chanced me a glance before replying.

"I'm fine I just woke from a bad dream is all." She doctor took the answer reluctantly.

"All righty then well I'm Dr. Hale your doctor. And this is Dr. Robison he is the baby's doctor." Dr. Hale said. The room was filled with silence before Bella broke it.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" she asked the doctor now known as Dr. Robison. I wrapped my arms around her waist to calm her nerves a bit. She breathed a heavy sign before leaning back into my embrace.

"Everything is fine now. The baby's neck got caught up in its umbilical card and it cut of its circulation. But it untangled itself and it is perfectly fine." Dr. Robison replied.

"Are you sure Doc?

"Absolutely this bouncing baby girl is perfectly healthy. "

Bella gashed at the news of the gender of the baby.

"Now you're really having a mini Bella." I whispered in her ear. I looked to see that she had a slight blush on her cheek; and a radiant smile on her face.

"Well we'll leave you to take in the good news; but Passion stay off your feet. We don't want to have to put you on bed rest." And with that final statement the doctors were out the door.

"So a baby girl, what are you going to name her?" Rachel asked Bella and Passion.

"I'm not sure I like the names Santana and River what about you Bella." Passion asked.

"I doesn't, really matter to me but; I have always been drawn to the name Sapphira."

Everyone got quite and thought about the names. I liked the name Sapphira it was very unique but this isn't my baby so I knew my option didn't count.

"I love it; Sapphira Isadora Swan. " Passion beamed while looking at Bella and Rachel. The name was adorable and I loved how the middle name sounds like Bella's. Maybe I wasn't going to have to hurt her after all. I could also tell that Bella loved the name; I smiled before I replied to the name.

"It's cute; it has a certain ring to it." Bella beamed at my answer before turning around and placing a sweet and happy kiss upon my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter. But I want to thank Jay aka Jordan for helping me come up with the name. And don't be angry about the Passion vs. Rose thing they'll bump heads again but more so after Passion has Sapphira. **

**All love and rainbows ~QE **


	13. Sapphira Isadora Swan

**A/N: S. Meyers owns twilight not me, ok so I'm starting to get bored so I'm going to do a time shift just to speed things so it doesn't get to boring . And I know I haven't written out any scenes for the biting thing but that's because I want to go into detail on the third on so bear with me.**

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

Tuesday May 2, 2013 4:30 a.m. Forks Hospital

Your all probably wondering what I'm doing at the hospital so let me give you the rundown of the low down. You see for the past couple of months things have gone by smoothly with a couple of bumps of course; but still quite smooth. School is running with a hitch, I haven't missed much of it anymore and the only thing good about it besides my family is Angela. I enjoyed picking on her about her relationship with Leah is to damn cute, but not as adorable as Ski and Alice's. But you'll never hear me admit the one out loud. Anyways it didn't take long for them to start dating after I gave Angie Leah's number. They had I bit of trouble in the beginning because Leah wanted to come out before they started dating; but in the end ever thing worked out in their favor. Rose and I had even been on a few double dates with them much to Rosalie's annoyment. Angie and I grew sick of how awkward and tense the dates were in the beginning. So we decided to leave the two alone together at the restaurant with no way of getting home. And long story short they ended up bonding over cars, motorcycles and how rurally pissed they were at us. It Ange and me a while to stop being mad at us; but ever since if we're not spending alone time together or time with the family. Then we were hanging out with Lean and Ange watching movie or just simply catching up with each other. On a more personal note me and Rosalie had grown closer even more so now as Passion's pregnancy progressed and so did Rosalie's jealousy. So much to the point that the second bite happened outside of Rachel's house; because Passion had taken my hand and squeezed it because she was having labor pains. Rosalie becoming enraged took me outside of Rachel's house and through me up against the wall piercing my neck. She apologized afterwards but I waved it off telling her that is was fucking hot. So now all we have left is the third and final biting mark left. But anyway now on to the stuff you care about. Passion and Rosalie got into a few arguments the course of these months. But sorry to say no true fights; I believe that Rosalie is holding out till the baby is born. I can't wait to meet mini me; I'm just a tad bit worried that she healthy though. And this is the reason I am sitting at Forks Hospital staring blankly at the wall; and bored as hell out of my mind. We got a call from Carlisle telling us that Passion's water had broken and she would be going into labor soon.

The sound of heavy shuffling feet brought me out of my rumbled thought. My head snapped up to look into tired eyes of Passion's nurse. I was slightly happy to see her; the waiting thing was killing me. And hopefully this was her last time checking to see if Passion was far enough dilated so she could get some rest. And I can get back to my Rosie.

"Well it looks like you're all ready to go; let me go and get the doctors. And Bella it's time to get suited up." She gives us one final lazy grin before rushing to find the doctors and get the operation room prepped. A weird type of silence filled the room before I broke it. Looking towards Passion I asked.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine now that I can hardly feel and thing down below… You know you don't have to be here if you don't wanna."

"That's were your wrong Passion this isn't just your baby it's mine two. And I plan to be there every part of my baby girl's life including her birth."

"Thank you. I mean after all I did to you you're still by my side even when you don't have to be."

"Passion I've grown up a little and I had to forgive you or it would hunt me for the rest of my life. So don't mention it anymore just leave the past in the past and focus on the future, our baby."

She gives me a small smile and turned to look up at the door I turn to see two nurses. I guess the time has finally come.

* * *

**Time Shift (A/N: tried to right a birth scene but it sounded horrible.)**

"Come on Passion one final push and you've got it." The doctor calls out. It her final big contraction and our little girl will be born into this world. And at that very moment I realize that my whole life is about to change.

"Here we go it's the one last big push."

_10… _the world comes to a stand still

_9… _My mind tries to process what is about to happen

_8… _I think about how this will affect my life

_7… _My school life

_6… _My social life

_5… _My personal life

_4… _My Rosalie

_3… _But things always change and this time I wonder is it

_2… _For better

_1… _Or for Worse

A beautiful cry echoes through the room and I look up to be met with deep green eyes and a mop of curly red hair. She has snow white skin and bright red cheeks and her face is turned up in a frown because of the new world she has come into. I thought slash wanted her to have Passion's manageable black and silky hair, but it seems she was already turning out to be just as stubborn as me. I use to have the same color hair but I grew sick of it so I dyed it in the 8th grade the dye messed it up so now it the color it is now. "_But at least it turned out cute_" I thought. She did however get her green eyes from Passion which seemed to be a tad bit lighter then hers; and as all these thoughts travel through my head I've realized that my life has indeed changed and it appears to be for the better. I'm snapped out of my trace when the doctor asks me to cut the umbilical cord. When I done he hands her off to a nurse who starts to clean her off.

"So what's the little ones name?" the doctor asks.

"Sapphira Isadora Swan" Passion answered without a second thought or care to the world. Beaming up at me with pride and joy.

The nurse handed me my daughter. And I think I just fell in love with her even more as she snuggles up against me letting out a soft whine. Me and Passion sit there for a moment enjoying the little one presence before I have to leave for Passion and Sapphira can be checked on.

As I head towards the waiting room I think about how well Rosalie and Sapphira will get along. And if they'll love each other as a third mother and daughter relationship; or as that stereotypical stepmom stepdaughter relationship. Because I hope to make Rosalie my wife one day and it would crush me if the two didn't get along.

"So how is she; Passion I mean? "Rachel asks with concern and worry written all over her face. She blushes and I start to think that Rachel is starting to develop a crush on Passion; and she in denial because she supposed to be getting married in a couple of months. I answer her anyways.

"She fine exhausted but fine. There was a little tearing but all is good."

"And mini Bella?" Jane asks.

"She good healthy; but we'll have another ginger on our hands." I say while looking at Vic. and Esme. Esme chuckles softly while Victoria gives me the fake evil eye before replying.

"Well let's just hope she isn't as stubborn as you or well have a hell of a time trying to tame down little one." Vic says with an amused smirk on her face.

"Whatever fire-crouch no need to comment below the belt. Rose will you come with me." I ask turning to finally look at my beautiful love. I can't wait till me and Rosie have a mini of our own.

"Kk love." As we start to walk Rosalie takes my hand in her own. I led her towards the hospital nursery once there we stop in front of the glass window and look out at the babies. While she slips her arms around my waist I spot my little ginger right away. Pointing at her we both read what's written on ginger's bed.

The bed that she's laying in reads:

_Sapphira Isadora Swan_

_Born: May 3, 2013_

_Time of Birth: 5:03 a.m._

_Weight: 7 PBS 2 oz._

_Height: 17 inches_

_Guardians: Passion Montgomery and Isabella Swan_

"She beautiful sweetheart she looks like both her mommies; and even though I'm not one of those mommies. I can't wait to meet her." Rosalie says in my ear but we're soon brought out of our little bubble as Vic comes barreling down the hall.

"One of the threats has reviled their self to Ski; it is time to go pure one." And from this one sentence I now my world will completely be turned upside down.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted mini to be born before all the angel sh.t went down so that's the reason I speed things up. **

**Up Next: I think you'll just have to wait to find out**

**All love and rainbows ~QE**


	14. Hatred

**A/N: S. Meyers owns twilight so get it straight. Sorry about the late update but life been a pain in the a.s so bear with me.**

* * *

**Bella P.o.V**

"Ski?" I whispered as I searched around the basement in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Port Angeles. Ski being Ski decided it would be a dandy idea to investigate the treat by herself; so now I'm stuck with the task of trying to find her ass in this messy as basement.

"Come on Ski; I know you're here so show yourself."

"O she's most defiantly here." Came a mere whisper of the wind. It sounded as if the whisper's voice had a childlike innocence to it yet it was also slightly deep as if you had strangled said person. At this I realized shit was starting to get real and I need to find Ski before shit hit the fan. So I quickly began to rely on my angel senses even more so now.

"Bella Bella Bella; I thought you would have had more common sense but I guess old Vic got stuck with a punch of senseless baboons." The whisper said; as I began to destroy the basement trying to find Ski.

"Bella…; Bella where are you." Ski whispered. I raced to the far corner to see a battered ski lying on her side.

"I'm here baby their's nobody else but me. Just focuses on me; Can you do that for me?" I whispered in her ear. With a nod of her head I began to so slowly pick up her fragile body.

As I was heading up the stairs of the basement the air around us became increasingly humid. And I had to use all my might to carry on.

"One more thing before you leave Isabella." My jaw clinched at the mention of my full name.

"And what would that be." I hissed out.

"Now now Isabella; I'm sure your mother taught you your manners am I correct."

This damn whisper thing was starting to piss me off and my worries about Ski were starting to increase. She was becoming quieter by the second and I needed to get her to Carlisle as quick as possible. I guess the whisper took my lack of answer as a yes as it continued.

"Still rude I see; but I guess I should cut to the chase now shouldn't I."

"It would be nice." I answered.

"I won't tell you much other than the fact that I'll be coming for my red headed mate soon. Also I'll be letting you two off the hook for now because I enjoy a change and fighting you two right now would fill like taking candy from a baby. Even though I sure the baby would put up a much better fight than you two would." With that the humidity started to lessen and I was finally able to breathe again. Once we were finally out of the old house I spread my wings out to get ready to depart but before I did I hear one last innocent whisper.

"Tell Vic Hatred say hi."

* * *

**Time shift**

I landed safely in the Cullen's back yard before I was attack by a little dark headed pixie.

"Ski baby; I'm here now hold on for me would ya." Alice whispered in Ski's ear before taking her up to Carlisle's office.

"I'm assuming she had the foresight to call Carlisle before we arrived." I asked my mate as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Actually Vic called him. She said she had a good feeling someone would need medical assistance so she called right away." I nodded my head. While Rosalie decided to give me a once over I'm guessing she would be searching for any sighs of injuries.

"I'm fine baby; relax. We only got a bit of information about the threat; but I'm guessing Vic will be able to give us a bit more." _From what Vic told us the treat would never truly harm you when reviling itself to an angel. So I wasn't as shaken up from the little ordeal._ I thought as I entered the house with Rose

When we walked in I was met with the worried faces of my family including Charlie's. It appears Victoria finally let the cat of the bag and told Charlie the truth. She had noticed that he was staring to get uneasy of her constant presence around the us; and she didn't want him to be getting any wrong ideas.

As we waited for Carlisle to stabilize Ski the family talked about what had happened while we were gone. Apparently Vic had told Charlie all of the truth including the part about him having a granddaughter so he had gone down to the hospital to see her. Emmett kept making fun of him causing Charlie to blush constantly apparently he had cried when he had laid eyes on Sapphira. I felt bad for the guy because I know Emmett will never let him live this one down. As they were finishing up the tale Carlisle and Alice made their appearance.

"She'll be fine. She needs to stay off her feet for about a day or two and take in plenty of fluids. But other than that she pretty stable; she's lucky Bella found her soon enough though. One more solid blow to the chest and Ski could have been seriously injured." Everyone took in Carlisle information before looking to me.

I guess it was my turn to tell my tale. So I told them what happened from point 'a' to point 'b' finishing with "O and Vic Hatred said hi." When that line fell from my mouth a vicious growl came from Alice's mouth. Jasper sent a massive douse of calm her way though before she could attack our shocked mentor.

* * *

**Victoria P.o.V.**

I was aw struck at the name I hadn't heard it in so long I would have sworn Bella was lying if not for the fact she described her voice. I believe I was lost in thought as Esme began to kiss me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So Tori you want to tell us who Hatred is?" Emmett snickered at Esme pet name for me but I quickly sent him a glare which soon silenced him.

"So Vic are you gonna answer the question or not?" Jane asked. I took in all of their face before letting out an unsteady breathe.

"She's my daughter…..."

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if the chapter feels rushed through but I gotta get some college and high school homework out the way so this is the best I can do for now.**

**All love and rainbows ~QE **


	15. Well Damn

**A/N: S. Meyers owns twilight so get it straight. So I wasn't gonna update because I had a really really messed week. But it's whatever I love my viewers so here I am. I hate ruin the story but I feel it's best that I tell you raped is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Victoria P.o.V.**

"Daughter!"

"Daughter?"

"Daughter!?"

"Yes daughter." I replied skeptically.

"When did that happen baby?"

I looked around the room stopping on Esme face. I knew there was no possible way around this I just never thought I'd have to bring up these memories again.

"It… I… well I guess I should start from the beginning." Everyone nodded and I prepared to tell them my story.

"It was my first year as an angel and the threat still hadn't reviled itself to me yet. Well that was until my seventeenth birthday."

_Flashback_

"_Vic hurry up; we gonna be late." Jesse yelled _

"_Jess how can; we be late for my own ball." I asked_

"_Cause your, you now come on." She replied pecking me on the lips. Me and Jesse had started dating about two week before my birthday. She had finally gathered up enough courage to ask me out; at the Running's festival and everything had been running smoothly sense._

_We arrived at the Worthington's City Hall just in time for the announcer to announce us._

"_We now present Miss Victoria Daniels and her date Miss Jesse Evens." Only a select few knew about us so this was our grand unveiling about the relationship._

_End Flashback_

"I expected the worst but I was surprised when cheers erupted around the room. When the excitement settled it was finally time to enjoy my ball. The night was amazing Jess and I danced all night long. My parents eagerly accepted Jess into the family. And all and all it was the best night of my night at least until me and Jesse decided we were tired so we would walk home." I said remembering even more of the night.

_Flashback_

"_Jesse stop it that tickles."_

"_I'll only stop if you give me a kiss my lady." I giggled her antics before pushing her up against the side of my family's shop window. She wrapped her arms around my waist before leaning in to kiss me gently. She started to trail light kisses down my neck stopping out the base of my neck. Before sucking gently and releasing with a pop._

"_Babe we should really get to the house so we can continue this." I panted _

"_Aw but I was enjoying the show." Came an unexpected. I turned around to find a strange man towering over us._

"_Who are you?" Jesse asked while stepping in front of me._

"_I believe you know me as James."_

"_The priest's nephew?" I replied while pushing her behind me she gave me a strange look before. But I just shrugged and turned back around to face him. _

"_Yes that's right so I believe you know why I'm here pure one." At the mention of that name I knew this was the threat that would turn my world upside down._

"_It's you isn't it you're the threat?" I asked _

"_Very smart pure one now it time to find out why I'm the treat." Before I could react he was snapping Jesse neck and he had me pinned to the ground. _

"_Laurent!" I called out for my mentor._

"_Don't even try darling my dear friend is taking care of him." He snared. I began to struggle to get him off me. Once accomplished I landed a swift blow to his side; before he circled me and bite into my spine. It left me temporally paralyzed and unable to move._

"_Looks like the tables have turned. He whispered into my ear before tearing my dress to shreds and plunging into me._

_End of Flashback_

"He continued to rape me for a good 45 minutes; before Laurent finally turned up. He fought James well I stared to regain my feelings back. Laurent held of James long enough for me to regain my feeling. When I finally came to James snapped and decapitated Laurent's head before charging at me. So we fought I fought for humanity; my lost mentor; me; but most of all I fought for Jesse she was just an innocent by stander in all of this. While he fought because homosexuality was such a 'sin' and I found out later that he raped me because he believed it would help 'cure' me. In the end I won as you all clearly can tell bit I didn't come out unharmed." I took a deep breath before continuing."

"I started feeling weird about a month after the fight so we had the healer come and take a look at me. After exanimating me he came to the conclusion I was pregnant. I was devastated I didn't want this devil's child. When I had it I hated it so much that I named it Hatred without even looking at it. I gave her up for adaption because she just reminded me so much of that night. Decades later she tracked me down and came to visited me. She appeared to be no older then thirteen; to put a long story short the visit ended badly. And her voice haunts me to this day; the only thing good that came out of the meeting was that I learned a bit about her powers."

At the end of my rant I was left with seven chocked faces and two very pissed off vampires.

"I can't believe that little bitch harmed my mate if he was here today I would cut his balls off." Esme sheeted out.

I was pretty shocked at the little outburst while it looked like Emmett was trying to contain his laugh. But before anyone could reply Rosalie was rushing out the door. Now I have to admit that shocked me I looked at Bella with a confused face before she answered gently.

"Rosalie was rapped too; as a human though. So it hard for her to hear your story; just give her a few minutes to herself so she can calm down." She whispered.

I nodded before we settled into a comfortable talk waiting for Rosalie and Ski.

* * *

**Bella P.o.V.**

Ski and Rosalie entered the room around the same time; they both sat in their respected mates laps.

"You ok baby."

"Yes I'm fine now I just… the memories returned and I had to deal with it alone. I hope I didn't offend you?" She whispered in my ear.

"No your good; but I think we should hand the floor back over to Vic." I replied

Vic nodded before asking. "Questions anyone?"

"Well I have one but it for Bella." Edward asked. I turned to face him before he continued.

"You told us that Hatred would be back for her red headed mate. And we all know that not Vic so the only other red head that leaves is Sapphira."

_"Well damn."_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: / Well there you have it I'm not sure where this story is heading I just writing what comes to me so yeah. And this threat is Bella's threat by the way. And sorry for any mistakes but the girly is yelling at me to hurry up so here you have it.**

**And I was just recently informed that the links don't work I'm sorry to hear this so I think I'm just gonna take them down.**

**All love and rainbows ~QE **


	16. Beyond the Eye part 1

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long problems at the house and my dual credit classes have been whipping my a.s**

* * *

**Bella P.o.V. **

My threat is my daughter's mate… did you hear that my threat is my daughter's mate. I don't even know how to process this it; this is completely baffling my mind.

"Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Isabella; answer me this instant." Rose all but yelled in my ear.

"God I heard you the first time no need to YELL!"

"Well if you'd fucking answered me the first time I wouldn't have had to yell now would I!" Rose snapped back.

"I… I… I'm sorry baby. But I… I can't even process what Edward just figured out. I didn't mean to yell; I'm just worried about her. I mean she's been in this world for a whole two minutes and she's already found her mate. And on top of that her mate just happens to be the evil that we have to fight. I don't think I can bring myself to harm Hatred because I know how that would affect my baby girl." I ranted finally leaning into my mates open arms.

"Bella threats come in different forms and different situations. You don't always have to harm the threat sometimes it's about setting them on the right path. However if it's about setting them on the right path there's not much I can help you with; Besides putting in my own conclusions." Vic answered trying to give me a bit of comfort.

"That helped ease my mind a little bit but I'm still scared about how this is going to play out."

"We'll figure out in time baby, nothing will happen to mini me as long as we plan everything out right. How about we go pick up the ginger and you can spend some alone time with her." Rosie whispered in my ear.

"Sounds good, but I want you there two I want to spend some quality time with my two favorite people."

* * *

**Time shift**

After picking up ginger from Rachel's place we headed to Charlie's since he had been called in to work. I'm starting to worry about Charlie he constantly working or worrying about us, I'm gonna have to think of some ways that he can relax. Maybe invite Billy and Sue over for a fish fry and football.

I was pondering different ideas around in my head when I felt a burning sensation on my finger. Confused I looked down so see Sapphira chewing on my finger. Still confused I pulled my finger out and saw that it was a burning red color and to the touch it was very icy.

"Baby look at her eyes they look like yours for one instant and then they go back to her original color."

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse than they already were."

* * *

**A/N: / I know it's short and it's kind of a filler put this is the best I can do till I get my internet fixed**

**Spoiler: with Sapphira being half human half pure angel there are so strange side effects that come with it also things should come down with them for a while before the actions starts back up. **


	17. Beyond the eyes part 2

**An/ I wanted to give you guys sorting else sense I was gone so long**

**Bella P. o. V.**

"Vic... Victoria... Where the hell is she?" "Vic baby right there... Right there, and uhhh fuck..."

We'll damn I guess even momma bears have to get it on sometimes, I quietly thought. Just them Em and Jane came down the stairs hand in hand with shit eating grins plastered across there faces. Em however noticed my slight blush on my face and was the first to comment on it.

"Hahaha it's been like this all morning. I don't think their coming down anytime soon." He snickered.

"Maybe we could help with whatever it is your hollering about Izzy" Jane replied as she softly took the ginger from me.

"That's a great idea but Bella baby I think we should talk about this somewhere else were pure ears can't hear what's going on up stairs maybe Charlie's?"

"Yeah imma have to agree with Rosalie on that one."

"Come on let's go then" I stated pulling a grinning Rosalie behind me.

**Time shift **

We pulled into the drive and Charlie still wasn't there. I noticed Rose had a concerned look on her face, I gave her a look that told her we would figure slash talk about it later. As we headed into the house I run up stairs to grab Sapphira's swing thing. After Rosalie set her up and we where sure she was comfortable; we settled down to figure this whole thing out.

"So are you gonna tell us what has you stressing." I looked at Rosalie before I answered.

"Look at Sapphira's eyes you notice how at first they look just like Passion's then the next they switch..."

"To yours" Jane interrupted.

"Exactly... That's why we wanted to talk to Vic to figure out what's going on." We sat there for a good 15 minutes with ideas swirling around all our heads before Sapphira started to cry. Rosalie quickly got up to prepare her a bottle when our big bear of a brother suddenly piped up.

"Maybe her eyes change because she's half human half angel and this is one of the side effects." Emmett asked with a confused look on his face.

"I think hell just froze over did Emmett our Emmett just figure it out be before we did." I could hear Rose snicker from the kitchen.

"Hey! I that hurts I can be smart when I want too" Em pouted

"All kidding aside that actually makes since." Rose said as she picked up Sapphria and was about to hand her to me but I shock my head. Rose gave me a confused look before I continued.

"I know you want to do it so do it baby." I knew if she was human she would blushing right now. She nodded her head before settling down into the couch with Sapphria, a warm and content smile on her face.

"Anyways I can see were that makes since, the angel and human genes are probably going against each others. Maybe as far as the eyes thing go they'll probably end up mixing like Vic's." Jane put in.

"Maybe but that still doesn't explain the whole ice breath thing."

"Em you got any smart ideas for this one?" Jane asked while pecking him on the lips. Em shrugged before they excused themselves to go hunt.

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait for our guardians to quite f... Doing it like rabbits."Rosalie laughed at my near slip up before gently setting Sapphria down in her swing and setting it to a calming pace; that would have her knocked out in mere minutes.

"Your stressing out, we'll get everything figured out babe. Now stop worrying your pretty little self and relax." Rosalie whispered in my ear before kissing up my neck. But we where soon interrupted by the door opening and closing.

"Girls?"

"In the living room Char!" I called out.

"How you been girls?" Charlie asked lowering his voice after seeing Sapphira asleep in her swing.

"Our day was good a little out of whack but good." I replied. Rose quickly piped up before Charlie could ask about the out of whack part.

"How about you?" She asked

"Um it was good I actually just got back from a date with Sue."

"Whoooo Charlie look at you being I stud." Charlie blushed while Rosalie pushed me while snickering.

"So how was it Charlie?" Rose asked.

"It went well actually, but I'm tried so imma head to bed. Good night girls."

"Night Charlie" me and rose said at the same time. Charlie simply shook his head at us before retiring for the night.

**~QE**


	18. Hated Bargain

**Srry about the long what... Sh*t hit the fan, lost my Ipad for a while, and I've finally found some time to update. . . . . **

**Bella P.o.V.**

I jumped out of my sleep as I heard a loud knocking coming from down stairs. I looked to my left and noticed that Sapphria was still sound asleep in her bassinet. Turning around in Rosalie arms I gave her a curious look, wondering why she hadn't warned me that someone was coming. But as I was about to voice my thought I noticed she too had a flabbergasted look on her face as well. Deciding to end our confusion I jumped out of bed. In a sleepy haze I raced down to open the door hoping I could get there before the racket would disturb Sapphria.

"I'm coming." I yelled out however the the knocking still continued.

"Who the hell could this be at this hour of the night." I thought aloud.

"Who is it." I hollered. But my question still went unanswered as the assault on the door continued. Just then, as I was about to shout out again to the person at the door. A very distinct cry pierce through the house, alerting me to the fact that Sapphria was now awake. Hearing Rosalie rustle around upstairs, I calmed down a bit knowing that she could easily call down the cranky baby. Slightly annoyed and sleepy I finally reached the door. Ready to take out my announce on whoever had rudely woken me and my daughter up from our peaceful sleep, I opened the door. But before I could mutter out an angered hello, I was meet by a sight that was truly heartbreaking. At my door stood a depressed and distraught, Ski. Whipping the announce out of my voice I took the quivering girl into my house. I noticed that she was wet so when she got settled down on the couch I excused myself, and went to my room to get Ski some clothes. After quickly gathering some clothes and a towel. I hurriedly explained to Rosalie, who was down stairs before rushing back to Ski. When I got back down stairs, I handed Ski her clothes and ushered her into the down stairs bathroom. Once the door gently closed I went to the kitchen and made Ski a cup of hot tea. As I was poring it in the cup, I heard the bathroom door open. When I turned around Ski stood before me looking like a puppy that had been caught in the rain. I sat her down in the stool at the counter and handed her the hot cup of tea. The silence that filled the room was odd. I don't think I've ever since the normally bubbly girl so quiet.

"Ski, do you want to tell me what happened." I asked. And it seemed as if my question just blue over her head, and as I was just about to accept the fact that she didn't want to talk to me tonight. The timid girl spoke up.

"I. . . I tried to to caught her but I couldn't. I tired and now. . . and now. She's.." But before she could even finish her sentence. She broke down, horrible sobs escaped her small broken body. She hung to me like her life depended on it. And as her body shook I gently rubbed her back trying by hardest to calm down the broken hearted girl. All while wondering what the hell had happened.

_**Ski P.o.V Flashback **_

_'earlier that day' _

_"Alice." I called out looking for my minx of a girlfriend. _

_"Alice?... Where are you I'm sorry for running off. Can we please stop this, it's not funny anymore." And as I was just about to give of my ten minute frantic search for the small pixie. A hard figure collided with me sending to the ground on my back in a flash. I started to panic, but before I could soft lips descended upon mine and I instantly relaxed into my mates cold arms. _

_"You scared the shit out of me." I answered as she released my lips. _

_"Well that's what you get for running off, I was only going to ask you to take a walk. It's your fault your fault you jumped to conclusions." She answered while gently whipping the hair out of my face. _

_"ALICE. . . . SKI!" Esme yelled from the house. I looked up at Alice and pouted because, our impromptu make out section had to came to an end. _

_"I'll race you back to the house." She replied. Before swiftly kissing me on my lips and racing off into the woods. Giggling I took off after her towards the house. But as I was halfway towards the house I noticed Alice sent had disappeared. Confused I took a detoured off the path trying to pick up my beloved sent again. After 10 minutes of searching I came upon a scene, I never thought I'd see. Before me stood Hatred with my Alice trapped in her arms. Victoria stood in front of her pleading for Hatred to release Alice. _

_"Why look who finally decided to join the party." Hatred snored out. _

_"Hatred please just release her this is between me and you. Please just let her go." Vic pleaded with her. But it still didn't do the trick because Hatred just shook he head and continued to hold Alice. _

_"Please Hatred I'd do anything to get my mate back, Please." I pleated with her._

_ "Ha get your mate back. What about my mate hun. It's killing me not being able to see my sweet Sapphria. You've been away from your mate for a mere hour, image being in my shoes. If you can get me one hour just one hour with my mate. I'll return your mate." And with that Hatred took of into the wood, her angry taunting words haunting me as she took off into the rainy night. _

_Once I snapped out of my trace I took off after her. Jumping over falling trees and dodging branches as I followed the sent of burnt wood, and aces for miles, before it all but disappeared. As my body dropped down to the wet soggy ground, I broke with defeat. I heard footsteps come up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Vic approaching, I really wanted to be pissed and vexed at her but I couldn't. Just seeing the love and worry in her eyes, whipped the anger out of my system. But once that was gone I was hit by a great wave of sorrow, I felt as if my whole world had went as I picked my self up off the ground, I give Vic an encouraging smile. Before I darted off into the wood and went to the only person I know who could really help me. _

**Bella P.o.V. **

**Present Time **

I looked out at the dark night and all I could think about was how fucked up our life's were. And as I looked into those piercing blue eyes, I know what choice I had to make

**A/N: sorry about that I going to try my best to start shooting off more chapters. ~QE**


	19. The End

**A/N: so I knw I've been gone for a while so I not going to hold you up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga or its characters.**

* * *

**Bella P.o.V.**

When the morning came, Ski was still asleep in my arms. Gently laying her down on the couch, I headed up stairs to my mate.

"How is she?" Rose asked taking me into her arms and nuzzling my neck.

"Exhausted, she passed out around 4 o' clock this morning." I replied, looking up at her I could see that her topaz eyes where now charcoal black. Signing I have her one last tender kiss, before telling her to go hunt.

"I'm fine." She replied stubbornly.

"I can clearly tell that your not. How about you go for a hunt; while I get Ski and Sapphira ready to head over to your place."

"Fine, but when we get some more alone times you so owe me one." She replied before swiftly kissing me on my lips and exiting out the window.

Heading to the bathroom I stripped off my clothes. Turning on the hot water I let it run over my sore muscles from sleeping on the couch. While I was doing this an idea came to me. So I quickly hopped out the shower turning off the water I grabbed a towl before rushing down stairs.

"Get up and get dressed; where going to get your mate back." I told Ski softly while snatching the covers of her sleeping form. Grumbling she headed for our room. After that I headed back upstairs to put on some actual clothes. Once that task was over I gathered up Sapphira's clothes before waking her.

Taking Sapphira out of her bassinet I changed her diaper and put her one the cute soft yellow sundress that Jane had bought her. After making sure Sapphira was clean and presentable; I buckled her into her car seat and set her on my bed. Searching my room I found a pen and notebook and left Rosalie a simple note.

_Be back as soon as possible._

_-Belle_

_p.s. stop panicking I'm sure you're driving Vic and Esme insane_

After leaving the notebook on the desk; I gathered Sapphira's thing before loading her in the car and telling Ski to hurry the fuck. After gaving me a weird look she finally relented and buckled in. Closing my eyes I found the link I was looking for. I breathed out before cranking up the car and driving to our destination.

**Time shift**

"What the hell Bella?" Ski asked as we pulled up to the house I had once saved her from. Shrugging my shoulder I stepped out the car. Getting Sapphira out I headed into the house with a pissed off Ski trailing behind.

"Hatred!" I yelled while looking around the now furnished and redid house.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't. . . My mate." She all but whispered out at the end. Rushing over she tried to take my daughter out my arms stopping her I shook my head no before answering.

"As you can see it's just us. If you give Ski back her Alice I will willingly sit down and discuss you visiting Sapphira. Do we have a deal?"

Nodding her head she dashed down stair to the basement coming back up with a giddy and pissed of Alice, but as soon as she seen her mate all of that changed. Running over to Ski she jumped into her arms and showered her mate with kisses. Laughing I told the two love birds to take off and tell Rose that I . . . we were fine.

"Bella I don't think that such a good idea." Alice replied

"I'll be fine Ali I more worried about Rose driving herself insane so please. Be a good little pixie and do this for me; I promise I'll be fine."

"Fine; but if Rosalie beats my ass your so taking me on a shopping spree. Come one Skílar I need to hunt." And with that they left out the door.

"Sit." I instructed the red head. Handing her Sapphira I watched as she cooed and nuzzled into her mate. I had never seen Sapphira so peaceful so content and the look on both of the red heads face's; made me realize that the two really are mates. And that let me know that my daughter was in safe hands. Snapping Hatred out of her Sapphira induced coma I told her about the plan well deal I had come up with. When she was with Passion I would give her updates but she was not allowed to visit and or keep her. When she was with me she was allowed to come over and she could keep her for one weekend out of every month. After she agreed I told her I had to drop the little one off at her mom's house and head back to Rosalie. But before I could leave she grabbed my arm.

"Thank you, Bella. I know I've been a pain in you and your families' asses. And I just wanted to say thanks for actually giving me a chance and looking past well; my past. I know it's going to take some time for ya'll to really trust me; and I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I am a worthy mate for your daughter."

And as she said this I felt a connection with in me waver; and completely go out.

**Time shift**

"You know I really hate you right."

"Sure baby." I murmured while kissing up her neck her and sucking lightly.

"You had me scared shitless . . . fuck Belles." She moaned before continuing in a husky voice.

"I had no idea if you are Sapphira were. . ."

"I really don't want to think about my daughter at this moment baby." I said while interrupting her. She gave me a puzzled look; shaking my head I gave her a soft kiss before gently tugging at her shirt. Lifting her arms she allowed me to remove her shirt. Once it was off it took every fiber within me not to just stop and get lost in the beauty that was my mate. She gently pushed me back while smirking.

Kissing down my neck she took the time to suck on the mating mark there; gasping at the sudden rush to heat. I began to trail my hand up and down her sides before landing on her lacy red bra. Going for the kill I began to tear at the strap before my mate stopped me.

"If you so much as rip any article of clothing I'm wearing I will stop Isabella. No matter how sexually frustrated I you are. Do you understand me?" She husked in my ear in the most demanding voice I've ever heard; almost making me cum then and there.

She took my soft unexpected moan as a yes before stripping me of my clothes.

"Well know I feel under dressed." I whispered out.

"We should do something about that shouldn't we." She replied before getting of the bed. Slowly stripping out of her jeans she stood there. In her matching red lace bra and panty set. Reaching her arms around she undid the clasps of her bra letting her supple breasts spill out; then finally she slid her thong down her long silky legs. After all her clothes we removed I took the time to take in her creamy body. From her dusty rose nipples to the small patch of blonde that lay in her most private area. Letting out a shaky breath as she climbed back up the bed I gasped as bare skin came in contact with bare skin.

Smiling sweetly down at me she gave me a long passionate kiss. Her hands went straight for my boobs since she had been begging to touch them all night long. As she kissed her way down the valley of my breast to the opening of my vagina I gasped aloud. She spread her fingers out as she ran her hands down my body to rest on the tops of my thighs. I rested on my forearms as I smiled lovingly down at my blonde headed mate. Returning the smile she rubbed her hands up and down my thighs scratching lightly.

"Ready, baby?" she winked as she began kissing the insides of my thighs, inching her way closer and closer to where she wanted to be the most. She hadn't even tasted me yet and I was already breathing heavily. She ducked down so that the backs of my knees were resting on her shoulders before holding my hips to keep me steady. I instantly let out a moan when she finally slid her soft tongue along my slick folds. Nearly having a sensory over load I calmed down my breath as she began alternating between kissing and sucking own my sensitive bundle, each time earning a new whimper from my mouth willingly. The quicker she moved her tongue, the faster my chest started to raise and fall, and the harder I gripped at the golden locks. When I started trying to buck against her she tightened her grip around her hips, I knew I was getting close, and it wouldn't take long for her to have me tumbling over the edge. And as she finally brought her digits to the place I needed most she began to tease me.

"Rosie baby please I need you." I finally got out between moans. And right when I thought she was going to deny my request she plunged into me almost sending me over the edge. Pumping furiously I didn't think that I had experienced a pleasure this good not even with Passion. But I spoke to soon because as I was almost at my breaking point she bit down on my thigh sending me into a white lust filled haze. Moaning loudly I tightened my grip on her silky locks nearly ripping then out. Would have happened to if my baby hadn't been the vamp she was. And as I was finally coming down a knock snapped me out of everything that is and was Rosalie.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ sounded out through the nearly silent room. A frantic Victoria rushed into me and Rosie's room.

"I'd hate to interrupt but the treat has just reviled itself to Ski." Vic rushed out before leaving the room.

"You realize you still owe me" Rosalie said before giving me a passionate kiss and climbing off of me.

**The End**

**A/N: So this is the end of this journey I hoped ya'll enjoyed it. It was fun and I loved every second of it. I would like to give a shout out to Jay aka Jordan for staying with me throughout this story so thanks and I hope to see you next time.**

**All love and rainbows ~QE**


End file.
